User talk:Gigatine
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Gigatine! Thanks for your edit to the Soetsu Tabuchi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 06:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fire-Make yeah, you can use Fire-Make, feel free to create you own spells (of course) and let me know when you have the character up (so I can add to the user list & check out the character) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know, lee that my characters up! 20:04, September 24, 2014 you left Conway's name in the description of the Gatling Gun spell description (just bringing it to your attention, it's an easy fix) you didn't have to make a separate section for the Dynamic Fire-Make spells also, a couple of things that will probably be brought to your attention soon (by other users, if not by me right now), usually, if you want a powerful mage, 17-18 is the minimum age, so saying that he is as powerful as he is at 15 will probably bring some negative attention to you by the admins (so you can bring his age up 2-3 years or you'll have to weaken him, it'll be much easier to just make him a little older) he looks pretty good, though I feel you haven't fully completed him just yet (though that may just be because of seeing the works of other users who tend to make incredibly long pages) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Thank you for letting me know. Also i haven't really gotten the time to complete him. I've been pretty busy, but thank you for the complement! Also i actually forgot to add that the Rp that im in, i time skipped him for about 7 years. 23:31, September 24, 2014